The Perfect Gift
by Durarara
Summary: Its Christmas Eve in the small town of Karakura as one girl Kagome tries to think of a perfect gift for Ichigo. It contains Kaichi Kagome x Ichigo and Kairuki Kaien x Rukia


It was Christmas Eve and I haven't gotten a single gift for anyone. I and Ichigo have been together for a while now and Rukia is starting to seem cool about, but she's happy now that Kaien is with her. I started thinking what the perfect gift would be for Ichigo. I didn't know what to get him. Last year I got him a good luck charm which he rarely seems to wear now after he gave me this really nice crystal necklace. He made my gift look like a piece of trash. Yeah. Trash. This year, I'm going to give him the best gift there is in the world!

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I'll be back! Rukia and I are going to go on a stroll alright!" I smiled, grabbed Rukia's hand and darted out right away.

"Uhm. Ichigo?" Kaien said smiling, "Our girlfriends sure seem to be very jolly about this year. Ya know what I mean?" he smiled.

"I know right? Ahahaha!" he laughed.

"Hey Kagome, may I ask you something?" Rukia said.

"Yes. What is it?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know what to give Ichigo for Christmas." I said in disappointment looking down.

"Aww cheer up! I know we can find something! Let's go!" she said cheerfully and ran into the mall.

A lot of stores were having a bunch of sales. Bad thing is, there's nothing left. We went inside one store, but apparently it closed. It was seven in the evening alright and we found nothing at all.

"Hey Rukia." I said.

"What's up?" she said smiling.

"What did you get for Kaien dono?"

"Oh nothing much. Just a scrap book of memories and a amulet necklace that has spiritual pressure in it." She said.

"Wow. That's a really nice gift Rukia. Kaien dono is lucky to have you." I said in disappointment.

"Aww! Please Kagome! Cheer up! I'm sure we'll find something! Ichigo will be happy! I know we can find something!" she said and started running towards Urahara's Shop. "Maybe Urahara can give ya some pointers Kagome!"

"Yeah. Maybe the Old Geezer of a Pervert can give me some advice." I chuckled to myself.

"Ahaha! Nice one kagome!" she tugged on me as we went inside.

"Yo! Kagome! Rukia!" Yoruichi said.

"Oh good evening Yoruichi Sensei! Oh! Merry Christmas Eve!" I said.

"Hey Kagome. How's it been?" the old geezer Urahara said.

"Yo! Old geezer! Sup?"

"Kagome!" Rukia said and laughed.

"What brings you two young ladies here to my shop?"

"Oh, well…." Rukia interrupted.

"Kagome needs help on finding a good gift for Ichigo sama!" Rukia said with delight.

"Ah! For your boyfriend eh?" Yoruichi said as she smirked and winked at me.

"Yes. Any idea?"

"Nah! You Urahara?"

"Nothing. Why not just give him a card eh?"

"Oh yeah! Then I can give him flowers really?! A card?! That's the best you can come up with?!" I hit Urahara on the head.

"Ow! Well its better than nothing ya know!" he said as he's rubbing his head.

I sighed and finally said, "I know!" But then a strong spiritual pressure was felt in the air.

"Kagome!" Rukia said in shock as we both ran outside.

"Menos grande?!" I said.

"You two! Run!" Urahara said.

"Rukia, what'd we do?!"

"Try to avoid that thing!" she said.

"Tsk! Wait! Ichi-Kun and Kaien dono!" I ran back to where the Menos Grande was.

"KAGOME WAIT!" Rukia went into her soul reaper form and ran right behind me.

I then bursted into Ichigo's home and found everyone there.

"Ichigo! Menos Grande!"

"What?!" he went into soul reaper form along with Kaien dono. All three of us darted outside to help Rukia stop it.

At least an hour passed and yet we haven't given it a single scratch.

"YO ICHIGO! WHY DON'T YOU GO INTO BANKAI?!" I said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." He said and rubbed his head.

I was shocked he forgot about his Bankai.

"Bankai! TENSA ZANGETSU! Alright! Ya ready?! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he attacked the Menos Grande and finally there looked like we were making progress.

"Rankle the Seas and the Skies, Nejibana!" Kaien said as his Shikai was released.

"San no mai, Shirafune! (_Third Dance, White Sword)_" Rukia said as she attacked the Menos Grande along with Kaien as they combined there moves together.

"Ichigo!" I said.

"Hai! Ya ready Zangetsu?" He put his hollow mask on and started to charge an attack.

"Lets go Sentai Linuai!" I said as my hollow mask went on as well, "Bring them towards the depths of space and time, Sentai Linuai!" I summoned out my Shikai.

"Moon Getsuga!"

"Soteno Mai, Sentorianama! (_Fifth Dance, Blossoms of Hell and Death)" _I said as all of our moves combined together and we killed the Menos Grande.

"We did it Ichigo!" I said and smiled as my hollow mask came out.

"Yeah. We did." Ichigo smiled back and gave a thumbs up and took his hollow mask off.

"Well, is everyone alright?" Kaien said.

"I am! For sure!" Rukia said and grabbed on to Kaien's arm.

"Hehe." I said and smiled. I felt really tired and just collapsed to the ground.

"Kagome?! Kagome!" Ichigo said and ran and had me in his arms, "Kaogme! Don't lose consciousness on me now! Kagome!!!!!!"

It was the last thing I had heard. Then, I woke up and looked around. I was lying down on Ichigo's bed and checked the clock. It was Eleven Fifty-Five, five more minutes till Christmas and yet, I had no gift for Ichigo. I went downstairs and found Rukia taking her gift out that she had for Kaien. It was Twelve Midnight and Rukia right away with Kaien dono yelled out, "Merry Christmas Rukia/Kaien dono!"

They both gave each other the gifts they had gotten for them altogether. Kaien started looking into the book and laughed at this one particular picture where Rukia's hair is all messed up cause of what Kaien did on the first day they met. Rukia received an elegant dress with matching boots, gloves, scarf, earrings, bracelet, and necklace. She ran upstairs to change and came back down. She looked beautiful. Kaien was just smiling at her and grabbed her hand and twirled her around. They looked so cute together.

I then turned around to find Ichigo get up, walk towards me, and wrapped his arm around me, "Merry Christmas Kagome." He said and gave me this little box.

I opened it and it was a little heart locket made of gold with a silver chain. I opened it and found a picture inside of me and Ichigo when it was picture day at school. "Thank you, Ichi-Kun and….Merry Christmas." I said, but was disappointed at the same time.

"Hey! Its snowing!" Rukia said. Kaien and Rukia then ran outside with Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin. Me and Ichigo were inside alone. Ichigo put the necklace on me and smiled.

"Why are you sad Kaogme?"

"Well…." I started to cry, "I couldn't get you anything for Christmas! I'm sorry! I know I'm the worst girlfriend in the world."

"Aww Kagome! Christmas isn't about getting or giving gifts you know? It's about the joy of being with your loved ones which is what makes this holiday such a joyful one! Besides Kagome, you know what's the greatest gift you have given me always that I will never forget?"

"What is it Ichi-Kun?" I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Its being by my side always, comforting me, protecting me, healing my scars of my past, being my girlfriend, and most of all……the greatest thing ever, coming into my life."

I was shocked at what he was saying. I started to cry tears of happiness though. Ichigo, I love him so very much.

"Hey look above you Kagome! Mistletoe." He smiled.

"Hehe. Guess so huh, right above us too."

"Merry Christmas Kagome."

"Merry Christmas Ichigo."

That ended a great Merry Christmas in the Bleach world. You know everyone. It really isn't important if you get gifts or give gifts. For most of the part, Christmas is about family, friends, and sharing a joyful holiday with loved ones. Merry Christmas everybody! 12-24-09


End file.
